Lucrativo Calor
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Light, solo quería dos cosas. Algo fresco para soportar ese abrumador calor. Y que L, se pusiera ropa corta, porque ya se le hacía realmente insoportable, verlo pasear con esas fachas que se cargaba todos los días. LxLight –AU– (Leve Lemmon)


**Disclaimer /Declaimer:** _Death Note es plena propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba & Takeshi Obata. Para lo único que utilizó sus personajes es con el fin de aumentar mi shippeo por estos dos. Sin fines de lucro._

 **Pareja** **:** _LxLight [LawLight]_

* * *

 **::::::::**

 **Lucrativo Calor**

 **::::::::**

El calor abrumador y pesado, definitivamente, compensaba todos esos largos meses de frio y nieve que comenzaba a sofocarlo en desmedida ante el vasto cambio climático. En Japón, no solía nevar mucho, de hecho él estaba seguro que a no ser que la humanización en ese lugar sea extirpada, difícilmente el clima se lograría regularizar, con toda la contaminación que albergaba la gran metropolitana de urbanización que imponía la ciudad de Kanto y alrededores. Fueron por esas razones, que sus primeros meses en ese lugar, con la nieve rozando sus rodillas y heladas diarias que congelaban sus labios y nariz, le habían resultado definitivamente insoportables.

Pero ahora, con el calor golpeándolo de lleno pese a tener la ventana de esa habitación abierta, lo único que deseaba era tomarse nuevamente una avión que lo llevaría hacia algún lugar que se encontrara en plena época invernal. ¡En verdad se arrepentía de no acompañar a Roger y a los demás en esa salida que tuvieron de improviso hacia unas piscinas turísticas!.

Pero no. Su lugar era estar al lado de ese tipo con cara de trastornado, que lo único que hacía a lo largo de esas horas era comer a diestra y siniestra bocadillos recién sacados de la frescura de la heladera. ¿Por qué demonios se había comprometido a ayudarlo en ese caso?.

Observándolo de arriba hacia debajo dejo su improvisado abanico bañado en cálculos hechos a lápiz, para pararse y dejar de lado carpeta amarillo mate que segundos antes trataba de leer.

―¡Ryuzaki, por el amor de Dios!.¡Ponte ropa más cómoda!― Gruño, sacándole la laptop de sus narices para que le prestara atención de una buena vez.― Hacen como 42 grados de calor, y tú aún mantienes esos apestosos jean y esa camiseta manga larga. ¿Acaso no tienes calor?

―Light-kun, el hecho de que sea mi prometido y mi pareja de trabajo, no te da derecho a introducirte tan molestamente en la decisión de mi vestimenta. –Tras limpiar con su lengua húmeda, el poquito de pastel helado que había quedado en la comisura de sus labios, volvió a posar sus enormes ojos de búho alerta, en él― A no ser que Light-kun, quiera hacer uso de sus facultades y privilegios como mi amante, para verme desnudo. Lo cual sería una posibilidad de un cincuenta y cuatro por ciento, que sea verdad, si consideramos que el único que merodea por este piso es Watari, dado que los empleados en este momento se están manejando en el primer piso y los niños han salido en esa salida temática…

―No te quiero ver desnudo, Ryuzaki. Quiero que te cambies esa ropa tan abrigada y te pongas algo más cómodo. –Balanceando el lápiz entre sus largos dedos, lo analizó atentamente con sus ojos castaños. Antes de agregar― Además, con mucho gusto hubiera acompañado a los chicos a esa actividad, llevándote a ti conmigo. Pero tengo muy entendido que debes resolver este caso lo antes posible, un día más de reposo, llevaría a atrasar mucho la investigación…

―Pese a su gesto dulce y ciertamente, adorable. Me temo que deberé rechazar su solicitud, Light-kun.

―¡¿Por qué?!― Hablo esta vez más molesto. Odiaba que alguien lo contradecirá, pero el hecho de que sea su prometido el que lo haga, aumentaba definitivamente sus ansias por hacer lo que deseara o que alguien más acatara sus órdenes. Y le importa poco que fuera L, Ryuzaki o cuanto nombre se le cruzara por la cabeza, él no sería la excepción a hacerle caso.

Parándose sobre su imponente altura, ignoró olímpicamente la mirada que penetraba su espalda al caminar hacia el armario que ambos compartían al establecerse por largos periodos en _Wammy`s House_. Buscando en sus pertenencias, saco unos bermudas veraniegos que tenia de repuesto de la cima de otras similares que solía usar al andar entre casa en esa institución. Acompañándolo con una sudadera suelta manga corta, se dirigió nuevamente a grandes zanjadas por esa alfombra completamente pulcra. Planteando la muda sobre el escritorio, no sin antes apartar los envoltorios de helados, pruebas vivientes de la masacre helada que había sido anunciada en ese lugar. Hizo girar la silla en la cual se sentaba para que lo observara de frente.

―Ponte eso. Ahora.

―¿Y si no quiero?

―Me temo que te lo hare poner yo.

―No puedes hacer algo como eso, sin que aumentaras las posibilidades de que si llegara a morir de hipotermia seas un asesino.

―¡De lo que vas a morir va a ser de asolación sino te sacas esa ropa!

―¿Por qué no dices que quieres verme desnudo, y resolvemos mi teoría de que en verdad te excita tener relaciones de acceso carnal, donde tú seas el que recibe un espectáculo de exhibicionismo por parte mía?

―¿No acataras mis órdenes?

―Nunca fui tan dócil y servicial, Light-kun― ¡Estaba bromeando!. El maldito malnacido estaba bromeado, podía notarlo en la manera en la cual aquello salió acompañado de un tono burlón inconfundible para él gracias a los años.

Observándose por unos momentos, guardaron silencio con pesada rigidez recorriendo sus músculos.

 _Puño._

 _Patada._

Fue lo que ocasiono que con la agilidad con la cual parecía moverse normalmente, L, no vacilara en enredar sus largas piernas fuertes contra su cuello. En una llave de lucha, que estaba seguro de que la había aprendido en una de esas clases de artes marciales que le había comentado que dictaba en su pasado a los niños de ese orfanato, lo dirigió directamente sobre la cama hecha y derecha. Albergado sus caderas rápidamente entre sus piernas, antes de tenerlo a pocos centímetros de su rostro, aspirando su aliento como un adicto. Lo tenía.

¡Maldita sea!

―¿Te rindes, Light?―Hablo esta vez, sin ese tono ciertamente monótono y burlón, que siempre usaba en esas ocasiones. Dándole como una bandera sobre su inminente victoria en esos momento.

―Jamás― Dijo de igual modo, sin vacilar en capturar la concha de esa oreja pálida a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Lamiéndola con la punta de su lengua, bajó sus manos por ese cuerpo firme y ciertamente enclenque que lo aprisionaba con fuerza contra la cama matrimonial a su espalda.

Con la yema de sus dedos, regalos suaves golpecitos contra el hueso de esa cadera, antes de acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo en movimientos perezoso, con su pulgar. De inmediato, sonrió enternecidamente satisfecho, alzando sus caderas un poco rozando esa deliciosa erección que comenzaba a marcar un bulto duro sobre esos pantalones flojos. Besando sonoramente el inicio de esa mandíbula tensa, movió un poco su mano hasta ese botón que poco duró contra sus dedos, que rápidamente lo liberaron de su trabajo, para dar inicio a su mano entera.

La humedad de esa punta poderosa y caliente, choco contra su dedo corazón al traspasar la débil censura que imponían esos bóxer negros. Delineándola con sus dedos, le fue imposible no apretarla con rudeza entre su pulgar y su dedo índice, en un gesto sañoso que le permitió llegar a esa boca semi abierta que ahoga suspiros roncos contra la piel de su mejilla. Lamiendo sus labios con residuos turbios de dulce, le resulto completamente familiar ese pastoso gusto a helado que obtuvo al enredar su lengua, contra ese musculo inquieto que no dejaba de removerse bajo la dominación que imponía su propia boca.

Entrecerrando sus parpados, y sin dejar el trabajo de su boca, rodeo contra su mano la polla tensa y dura que comenzó a palpitar irregularmente contra su tacto. Sabía quien la estaba tocando. Y reconocía el tacto de su dueño, lo notaba en la manera en la que de manera gradual comenzó a llenarse de esa humedad caliente. Cierto orgullo golpeo su ego, al percatarse de ese hecho.

Era suya. Completamente suya, para que la disfrutara a su antojo. Para que se entretuviera como un pícaro niño caprichoso.

Y él era muy caprichoso.

Lamiendo una y otra vez la mejilla interna de su boca y sin dejar que su mano se detuviera sobre su verga hinchada. Comenzó a subir con la mano libre, esa camisa blanca, acariciando con sus nudillos ásperos, los tensos músculos a cada lado de su abdomen, para luego pasar por esas tres costillas que se notaban por sobre la piel color marfil. Masajeando sus rozados pezones duros, ronroneo un gemido contra su boca caliente, al notar como los gruesos vellos púbicos rozaban contra su pelvis descubierta.

Obligándolo a alzar los brazos para proseguir, tuvo que resistir el impuso de reír al verlo ya en torso descubierto. Solo le faltarían los pantalones para obtener su objetivo principal. Como siempre, su objetivo sería realizado. Nadie era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no ser manipulable y su querido amante no era diferente.

―¿Te das cuenta de que desnudándome con el fin de que puedas meter mi cuerpo sobre esas prendas poco cómodas para mi, solamente aumentan en un cuarenta y siete por ciento, las posibilidades de que andes todo este día caluroso y sofocante con un dolor en tus zonas traseras, Light-kun?― Le dijo de pronto, tras soltar un sonoro jadeo contra sus labios. Deteniendo su mano en seco. Lo había descubierto― Ahora por favor, sigue con ese agradable masaje sobre mi órgano reproductor…―Le ronroneo contra su rostro, planteando un sonoro beso húmedo cubierto de saliva tanto propia como suya, sobre su respingada nariz.

Frunciendo el ceño, percatándose de que su plan para esos momentos, sería una mera pérdida de tiempo y frescura sobre sus cuerpos. Apretó rotundamente contra su mano hecha un puño, su pene caliente y duro.

―¡En ese caso, Ryuzaki!¡Me largo a buscar algo de helado para mí a la cocina!―Sacándolo de encima de él con un empujón rotundo sobre su cadera, no se molesto en ocultar la manera brusca en la cual se limpio la mano con las sabanas ya desordenadas.―¡Eres detestable!.¡Ahógate o calcínate con el calor. No me interesa!― Escupió, prácticamente arrastrándose hacia el orilla de la cama con esfuerzo sobrehumano por no chillar ciertamente adolorido. Después de todo su novio, no era el único que en esos momentos cargaba con un aerosol en sus pantalones.

―No te molestes porque este un paso delante de ti, Light. Recuerda que por alguna razón soy tu prometido― Se ahorro contestar, al cerrar con rabia la puerta para prácticamente correr hacia un lugar seguro donde el calor y aroma fuerte de él no entintara sus mejillas de un penoso escarlata.

¡Le comería todo el helado, para que le diera definitivamente calor y tuviera que cambiarse a fuerza de voluntad!

Con un pesado kilo de helado de fresas y moras sobre su brazo y una firme cuchara que arrastraba grandes proporciones a su boca. Arrastro sus pies descalzos perezosamente sobre el lustrado y pulcro piso de roble. Saboreando pastosamente contra su paladar el dulce, sonrió malicioso con sus mejillas llenas.

Si, se le estaba congelando el cerebro, su erección no bajaba ni por casualidad, y tendría una posible congestión en su garganta ante el frió. Pero…

¡Esta la ganaba él!

Pero como siempre, ese idiota al cual llamaba prometido―y en un futuro― esposo. Tenía que anticiparse a todo sus pensamientos. Después de todo…¿De qué otra manera se justificaba que en esos momentos se encontrara paseándose con la ropa que le había pedido que se pusiera, como si nada?

―¿Qué pasa, Light?―Le dijo con monotonía cómplice con esa burla latente que tenía esa simple pregunta. Dando dos pasos largos hacia él, y plantado un casto beso contra la comisura de sus labios, le sonrío con esa falsedad bien marcada― ¡Oh, me trajiste helado!. ¡Eres tan considerado, _amor_!

Y había ganado. Maldita sea…

―Te odio…¿Lo sabes?

―Sip…Estoy un noventa y ocho por ciento seguro de eso, _cariño.―_ El tono sarcástico con la cual usaba ese mote se lo confesaba sin palabras de por medio― Además, pienso que este calor ha llevado a algo interesante― Señalo con su cuchara sus pantalones, notando aún la pesada y molesta erección que no había bajado mucho― Pienso que deberíamos llamarlo como un lucrativo calor. ¿No lo crees, Light?― ¿Cómo podía fingir ser tan inocente, cuando él mismo había comprobado que de inocente solamente tenía sus manías de niño mimado?.

―Cierra la boca. Hoy duermes en la habitación de huéspedes. –Ordeno con rotunda terquedad, encaminándose hacia el baño medio chueco, para resolver el pesado problema. Muchas duchas frías, le llevaría para bajarse el enojo y su erección.

Era la última vez que le insistía a ese hombre hacer algo para su bienestar.

― _Oye, Light…_

―¡¿Qué mierda quieres, Ryuzaki?!―Grito por debajo de la cortina de agua, escuchando su voz amortiguada por la puerta cerrada. Molesto. Indignado. Caliente. Y con severas ganas de asesinar a alguien, porque si.

― _Manche tu camiseta…¿El helado sale no?_

―¡Maldita sea era mi favorita!¡Ahora la voy a tener que lavar con suavizante, pasarla por agua caliente y remojarla con una gotita de colorante, para conservar la tela!

― _Que bueno porque tu pantalón también se mancho…_ ― Lo odiaba. Definitivamente lo odiaba. – _Y no necesariamente con helado…_ ―L, no necesito decirle con que sustancia su cara y elegante prenda se había manchado. El poderoso bulto que le había dejado a su prometido antes de salir de la habitación era suficiente como para hacerlo callar.

* * *

 ** _Hace mucho shippeaba a estos dos con fuerza, sin embargo, en ese tiempo, jamas se me había cruzado por la cabeza escribir de ellos dos. Pero ahora, que comenzó a encantarme los fanfic de la pareja del MeroNia, estos dos se me fue imposible dejarlos de lado! :,3...El LawLight, es vida. xD_**

 ** _Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos, por lo que espero haberme mantenido correctamente en los personajes. :)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer. C:_**


End file.
